Lil' Bita Lurve
by Valier
Summary: 10 yaoi oneshots featuring the handsome boys of Yu-Gi-Oh!GX, food for romance and fluff.


**^_^ Hey yo, wassup?**

**Ahem. Okay, I'm not gonna try that again. Anyway, welcome to my story! A collection of 10 Yu-Gi-Oh! GX oneshots, that are all yaoi. Hmmm, yaoi... Anyway, this is the first oneshot, written about quite possibly my favourite pairing. I've tried my best to keep the characters in character, but I'm not making any promises. Anyway, I got my inspiration for this while eating Mikado (Pocky), so why not see if you can get inspiration from the same thing? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, it would be an enormous yaoi fest :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nom. Nom. Nom.<p>

Bastion stared blankly at the other student in his room, sitting on his bed, eating their favourite food.

Pocky.

The said student was Slifer Red, Jaden Yuki. Bastion was so mesmerized by watching the boy eat, he completely forgot _why_ Jaden was actually there. It didn't really matter though, Jaden was there, eating, while he sat on his swivelling computer chair, watching. He looked pretty cute, too. The Ra Philosopher watched again as Jaden extracted another chocolate-covered stick from the box and stuck it in his mouth like a lollipop, sucking and licking the chocolate to his hearts content. The fact that Jaden was so good with his tongue and mouth, and, whether he realised it or not, was eating the pocky in such a seductive manner, caused problems for Bastion in areas he'd rather not think about. Crossing his legs and averting his eyes to his computer screen, Bastion opened a file and began watching a video full of duels from Kaiba Corp.'s Battle City, studying the way Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler duelled in particular. They were true duelling icons, and Bastion had studied both of their decks very closely for years, hoping to create a deck that he could, one day, beat them with. While Bastion was sure he had almost cracked how to beat Joey, Yugi was a different matter. His Dark Magician was powerful, and he had many cards which he could use to power it up-

"Hey Bastion? D'you want one?"

The Ra swivelled in his chair to see Jaden poised on his bed, one hand holding a pocky stick to his mouth, while the other held the little box out towards him. He looked completely innocent, with his big hazel eyes and his mouth nibbling away on the end of the chocolate. The sight reminded Bastion of a rabbit.

"I've never actually tried pocky. I've never had that much of a sweet tooth, but it wouldn't hurt to try, I suppose."

He walked over and sat opposite Jaden, who was picking out his 21st chocolate stick, while still holding the box out to the Ra.

"You know, in England we don't call it 'pocky'."

"Really? What's it called then?"Jaden asked, the tip of the pocky held in between his front teeth, the rest sticking out, like a cigarette. Bastion smirked and let his desire take over. Jaden looked too innocent, too adorable, in need of a little corruption. Leaning forward slightly, he replied,

"We call it Mikado. I also remember hearing about a little game you can play with it."

"A game? Can we play?"Jaden's eyes lit up and Bastion chuckled, leaning forward even more.

"We're playing it right now..."

A puzzled look took over Jaden's face, followed suit by a blush as Bastion began eat down the pocky stick in Jaden's mouth. Each bite took him closer to Jaden's lips, and fed him a little more of Jaden's pocky. Needless to say, Bastion was quite enjoying the taste of it. He paused as he reached the last part to separate them. It was still held in between the Slifer's teeth, but that wouldn't stop the Philosopher from getting what he wanted. Biting on the end, he tugged it from Jaden's mouth, chewed and swallowed, before leaning in the final distance and capturing Jaden's lips with his own. The Slifer's eyes widened as the Ra's closed and his hand cupped the other boys cheek, pulling him in closer. Eventually, Jaden unfroze and circled his arms around Bastion's neck, closing his eyes as he did so. The two boys remained like that for a while, until the need for air became too much. Parting, the boys looked at each other with half-lidded eyes, panting slightly and their cheeks as red as radishes.

"I think I could come to like that game..."Jaden whispered.

"Me too..."

Jaden pulled the older boy back down for another kiss and the two lost themselves in each other, neither one noticing Jaden's pocky box, now lying on the floor with it's contents scattered all around it. Oh well...

It's fair to say that after that day, Bastion found himself with more of a sweet tooth, especially when it came to pocky (and a certain Slifer Red), while Jaden found himself with a new favourite food, that began with B, ended with N and rhymed with 'Sebastian'...

* * *

><p><strong>Okey-doke, I'm hoping you enjoyed that! If you have decided that you would like to read more, please leave a review! I think the next oneshot may be Spiritshipping (JadenxJesse), but it's not final. If you have any couples you would like to see me write, note them down in a review and I'll see what I can do :) Note though, that characters like Jesse or Jim may come OOC, since I've seen like, 2 episodes with them in. Anyway, review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=**

**P.S. The next update for this may not be for a while. I plan to work on this in my spare time, as I've got a multi-chapter Ryou BakuraxOC story to work on also, but I'll try to update soon! ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
